


The Dancer

by JOtakuAnime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Modern OC, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Transport to another dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOtakuAnime/pseuds/JOtakuAnime
Summary: Experiment No.9 is one of the oldest experiment in the lab of an organisation called HARDY. She was experimented, observed , forced to study and trained ever since she was born in 2000. Now she's 18 years old, ready to start her plan to escape. She grew the hard way, she got strong from the experiments and has learned some things in her free time.There was a scientist who took pity on her. At first, he gave her sketch books to draw on, the more he gives the more generous he gets, he even got her a phone 5 years ago and a laptop the year after that. But that was the last time she had seen the scientist , she had wondered where the scientist was until last year.She heard from a guard talking that the scientist was trying to help her and bail her out but he got found out and got killed. After that, for a year she had been planning to escape and planned her revenge for the scientist. But after escaping the confinement of her "room", the guards noticed her and gave her a chase. She quickly go into the nearest room and was shocked to see a blue portal in the middle of the room. The guards banged on the door, making her panic. Without thinking much , she jumped into the portal, not knowing what'll happen to her.





	1. Chapter 1 : Dafuq

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to say that I made this quite a bit ago and the grammar's not that great. But I still do hope y'all enjoy it.

** 3rd Person's Pov **

Number 9 had been experimented ever since she was a baby, resulting in her being immune to poisons, having a higher physic than most humans and growing up mentally the hard way.

In her free time, when she wasn't being experimented on or forced to train, she always watch Marvel movies on her phone or laptop that was given by one of the scientists. Curious of the Marvel World, she looked up and learned everything that appeared in the movies, for example iridium. 

She even tried to modify her electronics to make it look like Tony Stark's in Iron man 2.

Number 9 has a very unique fighting style, because whenever she heard music or song, she began to fight along the beat that looked like she was dancing to the beat.

Nobody really knows how she started to fight like that but no one complained because no one had ever beaten her.

She studied alot from the books that she was forced to study and became some kind of a genius.

But from everything that she had received, her favourite is her phone where she can watch marvel movies.

* * *

Currently, Number 9 is sitting in her, so called, room and stuffing everything that she owned into her hot rod red and black coloured backpack.

That consists of a phone that she modified, a laptop that she had also modified, a Black Headphone, a speaker, some sketchbooks, pencils, pens and erasers.

After she was done and ready, she waited until midnight, it's the time when the guard starts to patrol around.

She then pull out her laptop and hacked into the security cameras in her room and the hallway to rewrite their codes and make them replay some footage.

Then, she hacked into HARDY's system and program it to self destruct and the building to collapse in 5 minutes.

After that, she hacked into the security doors and opened only hers, gaining a faint sound of _ping_ , indicating that the door was unlocked.

She pushed the door slowly, earning a slight creaking sound from the door.

" _Aw Fuck.._ " She cursed under her breath, obviously wasn't expecting that. She looked around to see if a guard heard it and came to investigate it, to her luck there's no one around.

Number 9 started sprinting down the hallway quietly, until she heard a shout.

" Hey! Why are you outside your room?!" It was the guard.

She panicked and ran blindly, turning to every corner that she sees until she met a dead end.

She looked back and saw the guard was catching up on her, and without thinking what-so-ever , she ran towards the only door on her left that has a warning sign infront of it.

She locked the door and breathed out a sigh of relieve as she slid herself down with her back against the door.

She was breathing heavily and chuckled " Well damn... Did not see that coming.. heh-"

" _Hey! Open the door! You're not allowed there!! Thump! Thump!_ " The guard shouted from the other side as he banged on the door.

Number 9 gulped and grumbled to herself " _gulp_.. There's no way I'm getting out of here.. Do I die with everyone else here?" Thinking about when she programmed the system to self destruct and the building to collapse.

For the first time, she looked around the room and something immediately caught her eye, a blue glowing cube.

She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment and stared at it.

" ....Why do I feel like I've seen it before..." She got up and walked towards the cube.

She picked up the cube and observed it, but then the sparks surround the cube and shot some kind of blue laser to a wall, making some sort of portal.

Number 9 was flabbergasted, she realised what the cube was and looked at the portal again.

" Da.... Fuck?"

She chuckled nervously " Heh... Good thing I was experimented on or my hand will hurt like shit..."

" So... Tesseract , huh? How are you even here?" She asked to the cube in her hand as if the tesseract can reply back.

" ..Right.. You don't have a mouth.."

She walked towards the portal before the building started to crumble.

" Damn it... There's no other way.." She ran inside the portal with the cube in her hand before it closed completely behind her, leaving the building collapse with the people inside.


	2. Chapter 2 : Who on God's Green Earth are You?

**3rd Person's Pov**

Number 9 closed her eyes and ran through the portal with the cube in her hand, safety be damned, she would be dead either way.

Feeling a ground underneath her feet, She let go a breath that she didn't know she had even held. Though she also noticed that the weight in her hands has disappeared ever since she jumped through the portal.

" Who are you miss?" A familiar voice spoke.

Number 9 opened her eyes and looked towards the source of the voice, Samuel L. Jackson. She would be pretty excited if it wasn't for the outfit and some people around him aiming guns at her.

Fury sighed, clearly irritated, and repeated " Who the fuck are you, Brat?"

Number 9 only widen her eyes and gaped at them. That clearly ticked Fury off.

" I'm saying this again and I don't like repeating... Who on God's green earth are you, Woman?" Fury said as one of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Number 9 snapped out of her daze and replied " Technically, I don't really have a name.."

One of Fury's eyebrows rose from her sentence and he decided to push further " And what do you mean ' _You don't have a name_ '?" 

Number 9 shrugged as she shifted her weight back and forth between each legs, " Well.. I've been an experiment ever since I was born in an organisation called HARDY, but they call me Number 9" Number 9 stated casually, like it's a normal thing to say.

" HARDY?" Fury asked, because that's the only one that matters to him.

" Oh it's okay, they're not a threat anymore... I hacked into their system and programmed it to self destruct all of their quarters before I escaped into a.... portal, I guess, and here I am" Number 9 waved her hand.

The people in the room just blankly stared at her, unsure whether she was joking or telling the truth from her nonchalant manner. While the said girl was squirming under their gazes, bored but unsure of what to do.

" Uh, so Samuel... What's up with them?" Number 9 said, gesturing the people around him, immediately noticing a couple of familiar faces.

The other agents were confused as Fury furrowed his eyebrows, " Who the fuck is Samuel? It's you that somehow appeared here out of a blue portal" Fury said, crossing his arms.

" Uh.. you?" Number 9 said, gesturing her hand to Fury as if it's very obvious. 

Fury sighed, he wasn't going to deal with any cracks, " I don't ever remember my name being ' _Samuel_ ' " Fury said in annoyance.

Number 9 tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, " Huh? But aren't you Samuel L. Jackson? The actor that starred Nick Fury?"

That confuses Fury even more, " What?! You're fucking delusional miss, I _am_ Nick Fury" Furious that the girl was claiming that he was this ' _Samuel_ ' person.

Number 9 stared at Fury, searching for any sign of lying before her expression turned into bewilderment, " ....Wait for real?" She finally asked.

Fury didn't reply instead he just stood there, arms crossed with a serious face.

Number 9's shocked face then turned into one that can be identified as excitement as she squealed and jumped around, feeling the first real joy that she had ever felt but she really liked it.

Though this sudden movement alerted the agents and readied their weapons to shoot before Fury stopped them, " _Stand down_ " Fury said in a threatening manner, as if warning that they will be punished if anyone ignored his order.

" But sir-" One of the agents, holding a bow and arrow, started to protest just as he was stopped by his partner.

She put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, signing to him not to intervene.

While that was happening, Number 9 was still jumping happily like a kid that just met Santa. Though that was quickly stopped by Fury when he cleared his throat and gained her attention.

Number 9 stopped when realized what she was doing and immediately felt her face become warmer in embarrassment, " Ah, sorry Fury..." She sheepishly said.

Fury squinted his eye at that, " I don't know what you're talking about, missy. But you need to come with me...We got some questioning to do. _We can do this the easy way or the hard way_ " Fury said threateningly.

Number 9 blinked at the threat before shrugging, " Uh.. Sure , I don't even know what I'd do anyway" She said, walking towards Fury in the most unthreatening manner possible.

None was expecting this kind of reaction. Even Fury was shocked for a second before he regained his composure and started to lead her towards the interrogation room.

While on her way, she was asked to hand over her bag, to which ofcourse, she obliged.

**In the Interrogation room**

Number 9 wasn't interrogated by Fury, instead she was interrogated non-other than Agent Phil Coulson.

When he walked in, a glint of recognition appeared in her eyes and her mind played the scene where Agent Phil was stabbed by Loki. She made a note to self that if she got the chance, she'd safe him and even if she didn't get any chances, she'd make it herself if she have to.

Agent Phil sat infront of her, " So... uh Number 9?" He asked, quite unsure of what to call her.

Agent 9 grinned in return and shrugged, crossing her arms while she leaned back onto the chair, " Yeah sure.. Why the hell not" She said, smiling in amusement, to which Phil smiled back at.

" Okay then, let's begin shall we?" Phil said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Interrogation

**3rd Person's Pov**

**In the Interrogation room**

" Let's begin, shall we?" Agent Coulson said, smiling as he looked at stranger who mysteriously appeared at the SHIELD headquarters.

" Okay" Number 9 chirped happily.

Once again, her attitude surprised Agent Coulson and the people who was watching her from behind the glass because she's acting too happy for person that's going to be interrogated, " So Number 9, sid you made the portal or did the portal just appeared by itself?" He asked as he leaned on the table that separates them.

" The latter, I was in a building that was about to crumble just as the portal appeared infront of me.. I was locked in a room and a guard was just outside of the door. The building was programmed to self destruct minutes after so I just thought ' _why the hell not_ ' and so without thinking much, I ran into the portal" Number 9 said with a straight face.

Agent Coulson paused for a second to search for any signs of lying and when he didn't find any, he continued " Okay, What about you? We know that you don't have a name, so how old are you actually?"

Number 9 made a pondering look before answering " Well I was born around 2000 I would say, so I'm probably around the age of an 18-year-old, Agent." receiving a surprised look from the agent.

" Really? It's year 2000 now" The agent said.

Number 9 snorted at a thought, " Well, you could say that I was reborn then" Number 9 joked, gaining some chuckle from the agent.

" Um.. I know this is a touching matter, but could you tell me how you were experimented?" Phil asked.

From behind the glass, Fury watched the scene unfolded, he made a note to himself to train the interrogators to be more stern.

Number 9 scratched her ear, " Well... I don't really think that it's a touching matter but okay. Well since I was born, they have already started to experiment on me, like putting chemicals into my body to see if I can survive without food for a week and what not. Well, that's what a guard told me anyway" Number 9 said with a thoughtful look.

Though his face didn't show, Agent Coulson's shock was hinted on his tone, " What about your parents?"

The poor child smiled without a care, " Well, they're one of the scientists" Number 9 said, hands behind her head in a relaxed manner.

" Don't you feel angry? Or even sad?"

Number 9 tilted her head at the question, " Well not particularly, I have never loved them so why would I be angry?" She remarked.

Phil was speechless, even Fury was kinda speechless. Not from the parents' action on experimenting on their own child, no, that happens all the time. But from 9's oh-so-relaxed and nonchalant behaviour towards the idea.

Silence loomed over the Interrogation room and the observation room. None dared to break it or continue the Interrogation. That is until a thought came upon Fury's mind.

Before Phil could continue any further, the door opened revealing Fury, he walked in and faced Number 9, " Even though I would want to continue listening to your life story," He started, voice laced with a bit of sarcasm " it can be continued later, this is alot more important"

Number 9 looked towards the source of the voice " Ah Fury"

Fury squinted his eye at the stranger and said " Yeah, _this_ is more important, How do you know me?"

Number 9 blinked twice and palmed her face at her stupidity, " Oh right, I forgot to tell you, you see I am not from this... _Dimension_ " she said, waving her hands around when she said the word ' _Dimension_ '

Fury and Phil furrowed their eyebrows at that.

" What do you mean you're not from this 'dimension'?" Fury asked, quoting the air with his hands as he said the last word.

" Well from where I am from all of this" Number 9 gestured to everything around her " is not real, like Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, they are in a movie... Well that was a tiring thing to say"

Fury and Phil processed what she said for a while before Fury talked again " So basically you know everything?". Normally Fury would've just laugh it off as a crack head's delusion but the thing is, she already knows more than anyone from outside of SHIELD can.

Number 9 thinks for a second before answering " Well not ALL, from this year? No. It all started from 2008 when...." Number 9 paused, thinking if she should tell them about Iron man.

Better safe than sorry, " I don't think I should tell you. You need to know by yourselves, this may cause a paradox" Number 9 said.

Fury thought about it, " Alright, you may be right" He commented, quite impressed by the strange girl's thoughtfulness.

" Sir, I think with her knowledge of what'll happen in the future, she'd be a great asset for us" Phil suggested to Fury, Number 9 brightened up as she heard this. That would make things so much easier.

Fury glanced at Phil, " Yes, she would be but can she fight?"

Number 9 cuts in before Phil can say anything " Oh, you wouldn't need to worry about that, we were forced to fight each other but no one had ever beaten me, though.." She trailed off.

" Though?" Phil pressed, clearly interested as to what she had to say.

" I.... have a different fighting style, due to boredom of just fighting and it became a habit" She said, grinning sheepishly.

Fury raised an eyebrow " And that is?"

Number 9 scratched her head, obviously thinking " Uh... Dance fighting? Not sure, it's just that I fight along the beat and lyrics sometimes, I need music or songs"

" Well maybe if I show you, it'll be easier to understand" She said, shrugging.

" Alright" Fury looked at the one way glass before calling out a familiar name " _Barton_ ". Not long after, Clint walked in with Natasha at his tail, " You will have a mock fight with him" Fury stated to the girl, who grinned in respond.

Clint looked to the girl, " C'mon I'll show you to the training room" he said, turning around to lead her.

They made some small talks on the way.

**At The Training room**

On the way back, they gave back her bag, to which she appreciate and took out her phone and speaker. She put her speaker on the ground, near the wall and scrolled through her phone for a good song.

While she was preparing, Clint was already on guard with his bow at hand, standing in the other side of the room. The room was pretty wide.

Once Number 9 had found a good song, she play it and took her position at the other end of the room. Noticing this, Clint took out his arrow and started to aim.

Number 9 grinned, " You're going down, Bird Brain"

The music started.


End file.
